


hands on your hips all night, hold my hand 'til it feels right

by sunflowersutra



Series: inkmuseu [5]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Mais um rabisquinho cheio de emoções intensas e muito muito muito amor desses dois bichinhos sendo fofos e incríveis no meu AU favorito, todo dedicado para o meu amor, meu maridinho Andrei 💛💙💛💙Eu te amo muito, señor. Para sempre e sempre.(Título: Fangs - Matt Champion)





	hands on your hips all night, hold my hand 'til it feels right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).

> Mais um rabisquinho cheio de emoções intensas e muito muito muito amor desses dois bichinhos sendo fofos e incríveis no meu AU favorito, todo dedicado para o meu amor, meu maridinho Andrei 💛💙💛💙  
Eu te amo muito, señor. Para sempre e sempre.
> 
> (Título: Fangs - Matt Champion)

Parecia estranho ver Augusto tão próximo de si e tão silencioso, ali, deitado com a cabeça sobre o seu peito e a respiração tranquila, os olhos fechados, tão quieto que se não fossem pelos movimentos lentos do dedo indicador contra a pele do seu braço, Arthur teria pensado que o namorado havia adormecido. Pudera, não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mas sabia que após um filme que tinha acabado muito tarde, os dois haviam ido deitar muito tempo depois, se perdendo em horas de conversa com as vozes baixas, ainda que a tia não estivesse ali para acordar e interromper a conversa, lembrando-os da aula na manhã seguinte ou quaisquer fossem os compromissos que estavam ignorando por mais alguns minutos de conversa e trocas de olhares (e beijos escondidos), tentando prolongar cada vez mais o tempo que tinham juntos.

O franco-brasileiro sequer conseguia se lembrar da manhã de aulas que os aguardava. Estava preso no momento onde tudo o que sentia e conseguia registrar era Augusto - a sua risada, os seus olhos se apertando quando ele sorria, as suas milhões de expressões, tudo o que ele decidia contar, tudo o que viviam juntos, o calor das mãos contra as suas próprias quando andavam sem preocupações pelas ruas, o seu cheiro, a forma que ele ria entre os beijos que trocavam, a forma com que ele o abraçava, trazendo-o para perto de si e fazendo com que Arthur retornasse ao lugar em que mais se sentia seguro. Tantas coisas que por muitas vezes ele se sentia completamente embriagado no que era Augusto e no que era estar tão perto dele, perdido em um universo tão diferente do que estava acostumado, mas que havia sido cordialmente sido convidado a entrar e o tinha como guia, sempre presente, sempre se preocupando com ele, procurando um jeito de fazer com que ele se sentisse seguro e confiante ao meio dos amigos de skate ou da banda. E ele retribuía como podia, trazendo Augusto para o seu próprio mundo - um pouco mais quieto, onde as gargalhadas, manobras de skate e ensaios de banda eram substituídos por idas aos museus da cidade, os eventuais recitais de balé do melhor amigo e risos contidos, esperando que ele se sentisse tão bem ali quanto ele próprio se sentia junto do namorado.

Ouvia a tia dizer que todos aqueles sentimentos tão intensos eram normais para alguém que estava se apaixonando pela primeira vez - tudo era novidade e estava ali para ser descoberto e experimentado. Pedia que o afilhado tivesse cuidado - que olhasse pelo seu coração e tivesse responsabilidade, que não se deixasse machucar com tanta facilidade. E logo, Arthur via a si mesmo dispensando qualquer aviso e se afundando cada vez mais em sentimentos e momentos ao lado do skatista. Já tinham se passado alguns bons meses que estavam juntos e, a cada dia, ele percebia aquele sentimento crescer e tomar formas que ele não esperava, que sequer sabia que seriam possíveis de serem sentidas. Augusto estava em sua vida desde o desenho do homem aranha preso na sua parede, o primeiro presente que haviam trocado, até os casacos e camisas que eles emprestavam um ao outro, na tentativa de sempre estarem mais próximos um do outro ainda com as horas que os separavam até a manhã seguinte, quando pudessem se ver outra vez e passar o intervalo inteiro conversando sobre tudo e o nada, sobre os sonhos que tiveram naquela noite, sobre qualquer coisa que se sentiam à vontade para compartilhar um com o outro, recebendo nada além de entusiasmo e compreensão de volta.. Não havia parte dele que ainda não tivesse sido tocada pelo outro, não havia nenhuma amarra que o fizesse olhar para trás e se questionar se devia realmente colocar um dos pés no chão e procurar algum lugar que pudesse se segurar caso tudo desse errado. Não queria sequer pensar naquela possibilidade e evitava fazê-lo, com medo de que algumas das inseguranças que havia tão agressivamente empurrado para o interior do seu eu começassem a transparecer e rondar seus pensamentos outra vez. Sabia que estava sendo irresponsável e _ intenso demais _ , mas não conseguia se importar o suficiente para tentar impedir seus sentimentos de florescerem sem reservas.

Seus dedos brincavam carinhosamente com os fios grandes e mais claros do cabelo do outro, que suspirava levemente, como se estivesse recuperando o ar. “Augusto?”, sussurrou o o rapaz de cabelos escuros e rebeldes, tão acostumado com as tentativas dos dois adolescentes de não serem barulhentos demais quando estavam juntos após as altas horas. O namorado se mexeu, buscando os olhos escuros de Arthur no quarto pouco iluminado, onde a luz da rua chegava pela janela timidamente. Logo seus olhos se encontraram à meia luz por alguns segundos, até explodirem em uma risada em conjunto, trazendo seus corpos para mais perto um do outro com um abraço apertado, como se soubessem exatamente o que o outro queria mas estavam procurando palavras para expressar aquela necessidade de se estar cada vez mais perto.

“Eu amo muito você”, proferiu o garoto menor, quase que em confidência, sendo surpreendido segundos depois por um beijo do loiro e um sorriso. “Eu também amo você, Art”, ele devolveu assim que se separaram, sem pensar duas vezes, como se estivesse ensaiado aquelas palavras, esperando momento certo para dizê-las.

Sem cerimônias, o menor, afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado, em silêncio, processando aqueles segundos com calma. Era a primeira vez que dizia que o amava, assim, em voz alta, para o outro rapaz. Sem qualquer medo de julgamentos ou que as coisas fossem acabar estranhas entre eles - apenas a necessidade de compartilhar todo aquele sentimento que carregava consigo.

E saber que, de alguma forma, Augusto o retribuía, parecia um bônus inesperado, mas que trazia uma beleza a mais para aquele momento entre os dois.


End file.
